life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Price
Chloe Elizabeth Price (born March 11, 1994) was Max's best friend before she moved to Seattle. They rekindle their friendship during the events of the game. She used to go to Blackwell Academy, but was expelled two years before Max began attending. Chloe was best friends with Rachel Amber before she went missing. She might seem childish, even selfish at times, but deep down she does care. Chloe originally had long blond hair before she cut and dyed it blue. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Chloe in her journal: Then there's Chloe Price. What do you say to your best friend after five years of silence? After finding out you saved her life in a bathroom? NOTHING. I feel so lame for not staying in touch... or even text. I have no idea how to process seeing Chloe like this again. For one thing, she looks so similar but so different... She's all grown up now, but it doesn't seem like she's only one year older than me. I absolutely love her blue hair and punk clothes. It makes sense she would become a rebel. She still kinda looks like a pirate. Except one who stage dives. I know she's angry with me because of her body language. I'm glad I can still see the old Chloe in there. Or is that the young Chloe? I'm sure she's still messed up about her dad dying. I would be too. That was a terrible time for Chloe and Joyce. I feel bad because I wonder if I was happy to move away just to avoid the grief... Speaking of grief, it's clear she's all mixed up with Nathan Prescott's shit. I have no idea what's going on between them, but I am going to find out, no matter what. Story Backstory Chloe and Maxine were best friends in Arcadia Bay, Oregon, then 5 years ago Max and her family moved to Seattle. The same year that Max left, Chloe's father, William Price died. Chloe's mother, Joyce, remarried, making David her stepfather. Devastated, Chloe found support in a girl named Rachel Amber, who later went missing before the start of the game. Altered Story After successfully hiding the keys for William Price's car at the end of episode three, time is altered significantly. Chloe's previous history as an archetypal punk rocker has seemingly been wiped out completely. Chloe is now restrained to an electrical wheelchair which assists with movement as well as a breathing apparatus. The reasons behind these changes are currently unknown but heavily implied to be due to her receiving a car for her birthday from William and subsequently crashing the car. Chloe seems happy to see Max for the first time after five years unlike in the original time line in which she was accusatory. Deaths Through the first two episodes, Chloe was originally destined to die because of: * Nathan shoots Chloe in her stomach, but Max rewinds the time to save her. * Getting crushed by a train, but later was saved by Max after rewinding the time. * Accidentally shot herself in the stomach by a ricocheting bullet after attempting to shoot a car bumper in the junkyard. Trivia *Chloe and Max have been best friends since they were small. *Chloe has nearly died 3 times in two episodes by now: Chrysalis and Out Of Time and at all times she was saved by Max. *Chloe's cars license plate spells "TWN PKS", which is a reference to Twin Peaks, an american television serial drama, which also takes place in Pacific Northwest. Episode One: Chrysalis Gallery chloe3.jpg|Chloe and Max in Chloe's bedroom 159f71ebdd568e30eb87b604408da1a75e08d56e.jpg 620x349 q85 crop upscale.jpg|A picture of Chloe and Rachel Episode Two: Out of Time Gallery chloe5.jpg|Chloe and Joyce in the Two Wales Diner maxandchloe2.jpg|Max and Chloe in the Junkyard maxandchloe.jpg chloe4.jpg Episode Three: Chaos Theory LifeIsStrange 2015-05-30 14-12-41-01.png|Chloe's student file File:MaxinChloePhone.jpg|Max in Chloe's phone ChloeandRachelinChloePhone.jpg|Rachel and Chloe in Chloe's phone Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Madsen Family Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters